


perfect by design

by shoceted



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, First Dates, Milkshakes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoceted/pseuds/shoceted
Summary: a produce 101 season 2 drabble collection.





	1. [ongniel] i could teach you (but i’d have to charge)

**Author's Note:**

> story title from _perfect by design_ by nathan sharp ft. amalee. chapter one title from _milkshake_ by kelis.

As soon as he sees the milkshake, complete with a pair of bright red straws sticking out of it, Daniel shakes his head. "Nope. Too cheesy."  
  
"It's _cute_ , Dani," Seongwoo replies, pouting. "C'mon."  
  
"It's - you're gonna give me germs!"  
  
"I'm not sick. _You're_ not sick. Neither of us will get more or less sick than we are now."  
  
"We're in public. People are definitely watching -"  
  
"Then let 'em stare," says Seongwoo, quietly, reaching across the table to place a hand on top of Daniel's. "Please?"  
  
Daniel's eyes soften. "I...okay," he says, gingerly putting his free hand on the glass. "Do we just -"  
  
"You take the straw," instructs Seongwoo, leaning forward. "And then you just...milkshake."  
  
"And then you just milkshake," Daniel repeats, shaking his head. He leans in slowly, and - _wow_ \- he finds himself so close to Seongwoo's face that he almost wants to look away. ( _Almost_. He doesn't dare, though he can feel himself blushing.)  
  
Seongwoo laughs. "Count of three?"  
  
"Yeah," Daniel replies. "One, two, thr-"  
  
He's cut off when, suddenly, Seongwoo pecks his lips, so briefly and so softly that Daniel's almost sure he's imagined it. He pulls away almost immediately, too, and starts drinking his milkshake like nothing had happened.    
  
"It's chocolate," he explains, after a beat, avoiding Daniel's gaze. "It's - it's pretty good."  
  
Daniel chuckles. "Did you actually want to drink a milkshake, or did you just want to kiss me?"  
  
"...It's pretty good," Seongwoo repeats, lifting his head to stare pointedly at a door beyond Daniel's head. "And it got your face...pretty close."  
  
"Clever," Daniel says, nodding. He puts two fingers on Seongwoo's jaw, gently moving it so Seongwoo faces forward. Seongwoo's eyes flit down.  
  
"...Just come here," Daniel says, after a second, pulling Seongwoo in for another kiss. It's gentle, slow, and affectionate; Seongwoo smiles into the kiss, pulling away after a few seconds.  
  
He takes a sip of the milkshake and smirks at Daniel. "You know, for someone so afraid of people watching us -"  
  
"Let 'em stare," Daniel repeats, squeezing Seongwoo's hand. He smiles and takes a sip of the milkshake, noting mentally that it is, in fact, pretty good - but still not the best thing he's tasted today.


	2. [jungki] where there's lost, there's always home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title from _losing our control_ by the naked and famous.

Zhengting returns to the living room with two cups of tea and a concerned expression on his face. “Here,” he says, out loud, as he hands Eunki his glass;  _ your dad again?  _ he doesn't, letting the words hang in the air, unspoken. 

Eunki nods -  _ yeah, it was _ \- and manages the best smile he can. “Thanks,” he says, quietly, letting the tea warm his hands before he takes a sip. 

The concern on Zhengting’s face doesn't go away; he sits down next to Eunki and wraps an arm around his shoulders. Eunki’s used to the touch - it’s always like this, warm cups of tea and affection that's probably brotherly. Still, he leans into Zhengting’s arm, closing his eyes. 

“You shouldn't have to go back there,” Zhengting says, after a moment. 

“I’m not,” Eunki replies. “I'm staying the night, and then Hyunmin’s picking me up -”

“No, I meant...I meant ever,” Zhengting says, a little more firmly. “You should just move in with me.”

Eunki looks up at Zhengting and frowns. “You can't mean that.”

Zhengting presses a kiss to the top of Eunki’s head; the contact makes the other boy shiver. “No, I mean it,” Zhengting says, sighing. “Move in with me. I'll drive you to the dance studio, and I'll make you tea, and…”

He swallows nervously before he continues. “And you won't ever, ever have to deal with your dad again.”

Eunki bites his lip. It’s tempting. No, tempting is an understatement - he  _ wants _ to live with Zhengting so badly that it hurts, so badly that he almost says yes right away. 

But he doesn't. He  _ can't _ . Not yet. 

“I...need some time,” he gets out, eventually. He pulls himself closer to Zhengting. “Just time to think. I'm - I'm sorry.”

“Don't apologize. It's okay,” says Zhengting, kissing Eunki’s forehead. “I'll wait as long as it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> _request[here](https://ongniels.tumblr.com/ask)!_


End file.
